During athletics training, if real-time positioning of each athletic can be realized, characteristics of movements of each athletic can be determined and analyzed. Based on the information as such, coaches can provide each athletic with a personalized training according to the characteristics of movements for each individual athletic. As such, a refined management for each athletic can be achieved, leading to saving of efforts and achieving better results in the improvement of specialized skills of the athletics.
Given the above, how to realize real-time positioning for each athletic is a technical issue during the process of athletics training that needs to be addressed.